


Sharp Knife, Sharper Smile

by ReformedTsundere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, Murderers, blood mention, everyone is just a little fucked up, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: Yuri never liked these things before Otabek. But clearly, he doesn't mind at all...





	Sharp Knife, Sharper Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of transferring my work to a side account just for my creative content. It's otakutalks @ tumblr.com - Come check it out!

There’s _screaming_.

Yuri likes it.

There’s blood and he likes that too.

He didn’t use to. He never used to like those things before Otabek. Or, more accurately, he hadn’t realized he’d like those things.

Then Otabek had put a knife in his hand and told him to do what felt right.

Maybe that makes him a little crazy and maybe, Yuri likes that as well. The bit of mania that whispers in the back of his head and twists his lips up as he stalks around whoever Otabek has brought home for him, _them_.

The man tied to their chair is dead. Cut into neat little ribbons by Yuri’s rage and Otabek’s sharpest knife. Even in his hazy moments, Yuri's work is smooth and neat. Behind him, Otabek trails his hand down Yuri’s arm until his fingers cover Yuuri’s own, the ones delicately gripping the handle of Otabek's favorite instrument. Now they’re both covered in the red slip-slide of cooling blood.

“Beautiful Yuri.” There’s a swell of pride in Yuri’s chest as he releases the knife back to Otabek’s care. “Perfect as always.” The words are whispered against the blonde’s ear and they make him smile even more fiercely. The older man steps around Yuri and takes the hand once holding the knife in his own, his lifts Yuri’s knuckles up to his lips. The blood on his skin smears across Otabek’s mouth. It’s hypnotizing to watch and Yuri follows Otabek’s movements like it’s the only thing important, like there isn't a dead man behind his lover that they're going to dispose of later. Like what they're doing is as simple as grocery shopping or vacuuming.

The other man leans into Yuri’s face, slow, before kissing him. There's always a hint of teeth before the younger man relents and opens his mouth to the other. Yuri likes the sharpness of Otabek and wonders if one day he'll feel it in the same way their victims do. It makes him shiver, though whether it's anticipation or fear he's never quite sure.

Yuri tastes iron on his tongue and it’s another thing he likes now too that he hadn’t known he would before.

“Do you want another one?” And Yuri doesn’t care if Otabek means a kiss or a body to carve into. He presses his "_yes_" into the taller man’s mouth, fervent and desperate and excited.


End file.
